


Found Out

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Ray Toro, Omegaverse, Revenge Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray’s band of alphas discovers he’s an omega when he goes into heat on tour
Relationships: Gerard Way/Ray Toro
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this awhile ago based on an idea floated around discord but I ended up giving up on it. I figured I could use it for kinktober though so... plus there’s no omega Ray which, boo. (It was gonna feature a gang bang and it’s implied that happens after this)

“Shit.” Ray muttered to himself, looking down at his underwear. There was a small, but noticeable stain at the seat of them and, when he bought his fingers to his ass, he could feel it. His slick. “Shit.”

He took a breath to steady himself, then started to pace around the room, trying to think what to do.

Ray was in a band, a band of alphas and he was an omega. He’d lied about his status and, ever since he joined he took blockers to stop his heats so that he only had them in private. He knew the blockers meant they made the heats he did have more intense but even so he’d never been with an alpha. He just shut himself away and used the toys he had, literally riding out his heats.

But now he was starting to get more slick, a sign that his heat was going to follow. He wasn’t meant to go into heat for another week, when the tour was over, so why had it started now? He’d not bought blockers with him, thinking he was all good for the tour so that wasn’t an option. He cursed himself, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

Two days. That’s all he had to do, then he could lock himself in his room and deal with it.

He could do that right?

***

When he got on the bus he felt all eyes were on him. It wasn’t a surprise really, he was usually the first one here so for him to be late was definitely unusual. “What took you so long?” Mikey asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

Ray tried to come up with an excuse but Frank’s nose twitched and he grinned. “He got laid.” He sniffed the air again, licking his lips. “I can smell the omega on him from here.”

Ray felt his cheeks heat up. He’d tossed the underwear and showered before leaving his room in hopes of covering it up, but apparently that wasn’t enough. Maybe he could play this off, for now anyway. Although his bandmates were alphas they weren’t sex crazed like some were. They didn’t take advantage of fans or anything like that, which Ray had always been glad of. 

“Ye... yeah.” He replied, figuring he should just go with it, his mind quickly coming up with an excuse. “It was the merch guy.”

“Oh the cute one with the long hair?” Frank asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk when Ray nodded. He could tell who he meant and it was a local guy not one of the crew so they can’t check. “Damn you got game Toro.” He caught sight of Bob, who was sitting beside Frank reading a magazine as he rolled his eyes.

“No.” Gerard spoke up before Ray could respond, making his way over to Ray. He could see his nose was twitching, which made Ray nervous, though he tried to hide it. “You’re lying.” Ray swallowed, not knowing how to respond to that as his bandmate got closer to him. Gerard’s eyes met his and it felt like they were boring into him. “We’ve been a band for years now and not once have you fucked a single omega. Not crew, not a support artist, he’ll not even someone off tour. So why would you now?”

“He was cute ok? You saw him too I just...”

“No.” Gerard growled, crowding into his space so that Ray backed up against the wall. Ray tried keep his breathing steady, tried not to show how Gerard was getting to him but he wasn’t sure it was working. “You smell of omega because you are an omega.”

“Bullshit!” Frank exclaimed from where he was seated. “He’s as alpha as the rest of us. Right Ray?”

Ray swallowed, his mind feeling fuzzy and he wasn’t sure if it was nerves or Gerard’s pheromones. Gerard reached up, his hand slipping around his throat, a groan leaving his lips as his fingers pressed against his skin. “Well Ray, are you going to answer him?”

“I... I...” Ray stammered, letting out a soft moan as Gerard squeezed his fingers, the pressure making him weak at the knees. “I’m an omega.”

“Holy shit!” Frank cried out, clearly surprised. He wasn’t sure how Mikey reacted as he couldn’t see him beyond Gerard, who was now smirking.

“And that omega scent isn’t some random guy, it’s you.” His fingers rhythmically squeezed around his throat, not enough to cut off his air supply but enough for him to feel it. “You’re on heat.” Ray swallowed and nodded slightly, feeling so ashamed. Of all the ways for them to find out the truth it had to be like this. Gerard leaned in closer to him and he could feel him inhale his scent. “I bet you’re just desperate for an alpha to fuck you.” There was an intensity to Gerard’s gaze, just like he had onstage and it made Ray let out a whimper,

Because yes, he had thought about that. A lot. He’d even thought about the guys being the ones screwing him when he was using his toys. But he’d never got the chance to be with one, too shy to go and hook up with one and now with touring and everything...

Gerard pressed his hips against him and Ray could feel his erection through his pants. “You have a choice.” He leaned in to whisper right into Ray’s ear. “You can go in the back of the bus, shut yourself away in the recording booth until we get to the next venue or...” He paused for a beat, swiping his tongue across Ray’s neck. “I can take you right here, right now.”

Ray felt like his knees were going weak and he felt his hole twitch with need. “Take me Alpha... please.”

“Oh I will.” Gerard licked along his neck before he pulled away, a smirk on his face. “Strip for me. For us.”

“Yes alpha.” Ray gasped out, starting to remove his jacket when Gerard stepped away to give him some space. For the past few minutes, up until Gerard mentioned them, he’d forgotten his bandmates were there. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d changed in front of them of course but this was differently the air seemingly charged with electricity as he shed every article of clothing. The four of them were all staring at him as he did so, Bob’s magazine discarded, even Mikey’s phone was on the table from from his hands where it often felt like it was glued. It made Ray nervous to be the center of their attention but at the same time part of him was relieved, relieved they knew the truth, that he didn’t have to hide it anymore.

Ray took a breath to steady himself once he stepped out of his pants. He’d generally avoided being in front of them I just his underwear, mostly because his lack of a bulge would surely have given him away. Now he had the extra embarrassment that he had doubled up on them in an attempt to hide his slick. He hooked his fingers under the waistbands of his boxers, pushing them both down past his thighs until they slipped the rest of the way to the floor. 

Before him Gerard sniffed the air, letting out a small groan. “Fuck, you smell good.” He licked his lips, looking Ray up and down, taking in the sight of him. Ray had never felt so exposed before and it sent a shiver of arousal through him. “I need to fuck you.” Gerard met his eyes, staring at him intensely. Ray nodded, his stance shifting so that his legs parted. Fuck, he was so eager to take his knot, to finally have a real alpha inside him. “Over the table.” Gerard nodded to the nearest one, reaching down to undo his belt and flies. “Now.” He added in a commanding tone and Ray felt his legs move as if on their own towards the table.

He wasn’t sure how Gerard wanted him, so he just got onto the table and laid back over it, parting his legs. “Mmm good omega.” Gerard purred out the words, stepping back over to him. Ray couldn’t help but look at his thick alpha cock, sticking out between his pale thighs, the sight making his mouth water. He’d wanted it for so long and now he was finally getting it. Ray squirmed slightly, desperate and eager which made Gerard chuckle. “So needy.” He reached between his legs, his fingers pressing against his hole. It made Ray whine, his eyelids fluttering as Gerard eased two fingers into him. “Has anyone even touched you before like this?” He asked, starting to move his fingers, easily opening Ray up. 

It took his brain a few moments to process his words and form a response. “No alpha.” Ray replied, voice breathless and needy as another moan spill from his lips. The admission made his cheeks heat up. “No one ever has.”

He heard tutting from Gerard, who was shaking his head. “That’s a shame.” It was Mikey that said that and a Ray glanced up to see him sitting there behind his head. His slim fingers found there way to Ray’s face, stroking along his cheek. “You’re such a pretty omega. Don’t worry we’ll take of you, just as you will take care of us.” The promise of those words made Ray groan, his head feeling dizzy.

Gerard twisted his fingers, before adding a third to him the movement driving him crazy. “Now, now dear brother, wait you turn.” Mikey didn’t respond to that, he just smirked and caressed Ray’s skin one last time before stepping away, out of his line of sight. “Mmm I think you’re ready.”

“Yes alpha.” Ray nodded in confirmation, his focus fully and completely on Gerard as he spread his thighs wide for him. “Please.”

Gerard gave him a wolfish grin, sliding his fingers out of him and making a show of sucking a Ray’s slick off them. Ray whined, high and needy at the sight, his hips jerking up off the table. “Mmm you’re do taste good.” He smirked and, before Ray’s mind could even process a response, he thrust into him, filling him up.

Ray had a small collection of dildos back home of various sizes, each with a knot at the base. He’d rode them and he’d fucked himself with them so many times to get himself through his heats. The feeling of a real alpha cock inside him didn’t even compare to any of them. He couldn’t explain why exactly, maybe because it was how warm and solid he was, maybe it was because it was attached to a person or that he had zero control of the movements, but it was incredible. After just a few thrusts Ray was reduced to a quivering mess, groaning incoherently as Gerard pounded into him.

“Mmm you’re like that don’t you? Bet you’ve been waiting so long to get good and properly fucked.” Ray didn’t know how Gerard could speak as his hips snapped against Ray’s ass, but it didn’t matter. Everything he said made his cock ache and his hole flutter around him. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Ray groaned, pushing back against him. There was that promise again, that use of we and it made him shudder in pleasure. “Mmm is that what you want huh? To be the band cum dump?” Ray groaned and nodded and Gerard reached up, threading his fingers through his curls and tugging. “Say it. Use your words.”

Ray let out a desperate whine and Gerard stilled his movements, so that his cock was buried inside him. It took Ray a few seconds for him to steady himself and form words. “I... I want to be your cumdump. Wanna be the band’s. Please...” He heard groans from all around the small space of the bus and Gerard smirked, clearly satisfied with his reply.

“Good omega.” He licked his lips and then resumed his movements, pulling back out and then thrusting against his ass. He kept his hand in Ray’s hair, pulling every so often, making Ray groan and ache. Fuck he’d not realised how much he’d actually needed a real alpha cock inside him until now and he wished that he’d admitted this side of himself sooner. “I hope you’re ready for your first knot.” Gerard grinned down at him and Ray could feel it, the way that the base of Gerard’s cock started to swell and he wanted it so much. All he could mange was to nod and let out a cry of pleasure at the additional stretch as it filled him. His eyes lidded, his fingers clutching onto the sides of the table, keeping himself steady.

Gerard let out a low growl once his knot was fully swollen inside him, locking them both together. His few hand reached for Ray’s cock and he started to stroke him, the touch sending waves of pleasure through him. He could feel it, in the pit of his stomach, just how close he was. He took in the sight of how amazing Gerard looked buried inside him, his long jet black hair sticking to his shoulders, an animalistic look in his eyes as his fist pumped Ray to completion.It was even sexier then he’d ever imagined it would be.

Ray cried out and spilled over his belly and Gerard’s hand and he licked his lips, bringing his fingers up and licking them clean, his tongue shaking out across his fingers. Ray groaned, memorising the sight of him as best he could, even though he knew that he wouldn’t have to.

The fingers in Ray’s curls pulled sharply, followed by another growl leaving Gerard’s throat. And then he felt it, the alpha’s cock spilling into him, coating his insides, filling him up. It was an almost indescribable feeling and Gerard’s other hand went back down to his hip, holding on tightly.

“Fuck... such a good little omega, taking it all.” Ray nodded, wordless, breathless. He knew from sex ed that they’d stay together for at least a few minutes before Gerard’s knot would go down and he could pull out. There was a part of him, though, that didn’t want that, that wanted them to stay together forever, but that was unrealistic. His fingers stroked up along Ray’s thigh, over his belly and he hummed softly. “Mmm wonder how you’ll look when we’re all through with you.” He looked up at him, their eyes meeting. His looked softer now, more like himself. “That is what you want right?” His voice was barely above a whisper and Ray shook his head.

“No. I need it.” Gerard grinned grinned in repose and he heard moans from the others. 

He had a feeling he might be walking funny on stage tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome


End file.
